parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Tod
(Young) Tod is the past self of Adult Tod in Walt Disney's 24th animated feature, The Fox and The Hound and its less successful 2006 direct-to-video midquel. In the franchise, he was voiced by Keith Coogan in the original film (though credited as "Keith Mitchell") and later Jonah Bobo in the midquel. He played as the Infant Grinch in How The Wolf Stole Christmas (2000) He is a hairy, green baby He played as Kevin McCallister in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (PrinceBalto Style) He is a boy He played Kal-El/Infant Clark Kent in Superwolf: The Movie He is a Kryptonian baby He played as Dumbo in Tod (Dumbo) He is an elephant He played as Donkey in Oliver (Shrek) He is a talking donkey He played Miles "Tails" Prower in the Balto the Wolf Dog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Series He is a two tailed fox He played as Roger McCallister in Oliver and Berlioz He is Jason and George's best friend He played as Michael Darling in Skunk Pan (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) He is a boy He played as Young Garrett in Quest for the Farthing Wood He is a young blind warrior He played as Cub Rajah in Kermiladdin and Kovuladdin He is a tiger cub He played as Young Aladdin in Todladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a street boy He played as The Skinny Boy in Green Suit in The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea He is a boy He played as Boy wanting an apple in Simbaladdin He is a boy He played as Young Simba in The Fox King (ToonJoey34 style) He is a lion cub He played as Young Wilbur in Miss Bianca's Hole He is a pig He played as Koda in Brother Wolf and Brother Wolf 2 He is a bear cub He played as Stuart Little in Tod Little He is a mouse He played Toto in The Wizard of OZ (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is Dorothy's pet dog He played Nemo in Finding Tod and Finding Tod (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style) He is a Fish He played Slippery Soap in Angel's Clues (a.k.a. Blue's Clues) (nikkdisneylover8390 style) He is a bar of soap He played Tico in Lucy The Explorer (WeLoveAnimation Style) He is a squirrel He played Nibs in Bugs Pan He is a Skunk Lost Boy He played Rescue Pack in Go, Lincoln, Go!: He played Pascal in Tangled (Uranimated18 Version) He is a Chameleon He played James' Anthropomorphic form in Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach He Played Porky In The Little Rascals (Diana Cont's Animal Style) He's a Hee-man Woman Hater He played Kirby from Dexter Little He is a Baby Alien He played Runt (Alpha and Omega 2) in Alpha and Omega 2: Howl-iday Adventure (Systariansrule2024 Animal Style) He is a Wolf Pup Gallery: Young Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Young Tod in The Fox and the Hound A70D20CE-2EF0-4D79-8412-522E8AB339AA.jpeg|Young Tod In The Fox and The Hound 2 58CC045D-D702-4DEA-AE7B-5459AB8EDCC2.jpeg|Young Tod and Young Copper Todd.png 56619-28870.jpg|Tod Don't Know What to do bandicam 2019-06-01 13-45-00-808 (2).jpg|Tod is Mad bandicam 2019-06-26 13-28-52-461.jpg|Tod is Sleeping Profile - Tod.png Tod Cub2.jpg Bodi and Darma with Tod.png|Being Born with Bodi and Darma Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Foxes Category:The Fox and the Hound Characters Category:Water Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Kids Category:Cubs Category:Red Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Disney Characters Category:Tod, Marie, Oliver, Kimba, Simba, Sagwa and Pudge Adventures Category:Wild Animals Category:Young Characters Category:Newborns Category:The Wilde Family Category:Vinnytovar Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Allies Category:Unikitty and Friends Category:Babies Category:Red Foxes Category:Orphans Category:Davidchannel Category:Children